


Cuddle Me to Sleep

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Being tired, Cuddling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, No Space, Oneshot, Pidge likes bad movies, Relaxing, SHIDGE, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, Voltron, Watching TV, movie marathon, nap, prompt, sleeping, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 9: Shoulder nap.Pidge is exhausted after a long movie marathon and takes a nap on Shiro.





	Cuddle Me to Sleep

Pidge yawned as she sat on the couch beside Shiro. It was past midnight, and they had been having a movie marathon that gotten way out of hand, countless of hours passing as several movies played, all the classics, like the Lion King, Titanic, Thor, and all of the Shrek movies of course (Pidge’s idea, she loved ironic things like Shrek, a movie series so bad that it actually turned good thanks to the irony levels).

Right now, the end credits of Love, Simon played, this would definitely be their last movie for the night.

“You okay there Pidge?”, Shiro asked, and Pidge tried to nod, but was way to tired for that. Instead, her head felt heavier than before, so she carefully put it on Shiro’s shoulder, all while letting out yet another yawn, she really was tired, way to tired to walk all the way to the bed, it was in another room after all, and Shiro was actually a really comfortable substitute pillow.

“Of course”, she whispered, almost unable to say those words. Her eyes were really heavy, she had to blink, yes. She couldn’t keep them open much longer. She blinked and was about to open her eyes again, but they were stuck, way to heavy. She was too tired to stay awake.

Seconds later, Pidge was asleep, and Shiro smiled over how cute she was, especially when she fell asleep like that on his shoulder, she looked so cute and peaceful, well atleast until she began to snore, then she would be a little loud, but still cute, Pidge was amazing, Shiro was so grateful to have her, Pidge was the most amazing and special person Shiro has ever met during his entire life, all of it.

But even though he loved when Pidge snuggled up tight near him like this, she got a bit heavy after a while, while his shoulder began to go sore from the pressure. Yet he couldn’t wake her up, she was way too precious for that.

He carefully kissed her forehead, not to forcefully so he wouldn’t want her up. He smiled at his sleeping angel and carefully took her in his arms and began to carry her towards their bedroom, leaving the tv in the living room on. It would go into standby mode by itself if not a new movie began to play in about ten minutes anyway.


End file.
